WonKyu Bed Series: Questions!
by Xiang Ri Kui
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dan mengusulkan permainan 'tanya-jawab' pada Siwon? Yah, yang pasti malam itu akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Siwon. Eh, atau malah bagi Kyuhyun?


**WonKyu Bed Series: Questions!**

**By: **Xiang Ri Kui

**Pair: **WONKYU

**Gendre: **Romance, Fluff, Drabble.

**Summary:**Apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dan mengusulkan permainan 'tanya-jawab' pada Siwon? Yah, yang pasti malam itu akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Siwon. Eh, atau malah bagi Kyuhyun?

**Warning: **YAOI, OCC, Typos.

**Don't like****, Please leave****!****!**

**Please, respect me and another reader.**

**~xX0Xx~**

Kota Seoul masih terlihat hidup, mungkin hal ini karena kota besar tidak akan pernah tidur meski sudah dini hari sekalipun. Lampu malam berkelap-kelip seperti sekumpulan kunang-kunang dari langit, seakan tidak mau kalah dengan kerlipan bintang dan cahaya rembulan. Namun, ada juga orang-orang yang memilih untuk beristirahat setelah

Siwon bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan nyaman, aktivitas rutinnya yang melelahkan benar-benar membawa pemuda berlesung pipi ini ke dalam titik terendah dalam energi-nya. Jadilah waktu malam, ketika dirinya bergelung pada kasur, bantal, dan selimut merupakan hal ternyaman yang pernah ada!

"_Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Siwon dengan mata terpejam kerena sudah nyaris memasuki alam mimpi. Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi karena Siwon malah mengabaikannya.

"Hngg..."

Kyuhyun cemberut, habis sudah kesabarannya, "_HYUNG_!"

Siwon mengerang dan membalikkan lagi posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, "Ada apa. _Sweet heart_?" tanya Siwon dengan sabar dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur. Jadwal padat benar-benar menguras energinya, kelopak matanya sungguh berat untuk diangkat, tapi menghadapi _baby_-nya yang akan marah jauh lebih buruk dari pada tidak bisa tidur, jadi pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut memilih untuk menanggapi apa mau kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung_..." ucap Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri, "dan aku bosan..." lanjutnya sambil memukul-mukul guling layaknya anak kecil.

"Hhhh..." Siwon menghela nafas, sejenak kemudian menanggapi pacarnya itu dengan sabar, "baiklah... sekarang _baby_-ku satu ini mau ngapain biar nggak bosan?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm... bagaimana kalau main 'tanya-jawab' ?" usulnya.

Siwon mengangguk pasrah. Toh semakin cepat permainan ini dimulai, semakin cepat Kyuhyun kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"Tapi jawabnya harus jujur, loh! Nggak boleh bohong!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan wajah juteknya. Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum (pasrah).

Kyuhyun berdeham sejenak, sebelum memulai pertanyaan pertamanya dengan bersemangat, "baiklah... aku mulai! Siapa member SuJu yang paling cantik?"

"Heechul-_hyung_." jawab Siwon tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyuhyun cemberut, sebenarnya pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu ingin Siwon menyebut namanya, "kenapa jawabanmu bukan aku, _hyung_? Aku kan pacarmu!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal menendang-nendang bantal dan guling hingga berjatuhan keluar dari ranjang.

"Kau bilang aku harus jujur." Ucap Siwon kemudian mengambil bantal dan guling yang teraniaya tersebut kembali ke kasur.

"..."

Kyuhyun terdiam, memang itulah kenyataannya. Heechul memang member tercantik di grup mereka. Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak agar jawaban dari Siwon sesuai keinginannya, "Siapa member paling imut di SuJu?"

"Antara Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry." Jawab Siwon lagi-lagi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi jawabannya bukan aku?" ucap Kyuhyun sebal, "Kau ini sebenarnya pacar siapa sih, _hyung_?" ucapnya mulai habis kesabaran.

Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap childish kekasihnya itu, "kau tau kan kalau Ryeowook itu anggota termungil di grup? Sungmin-_hyung_ juga suka sekali _aegyeo_, sedangkan Henry adalah anggota termuda. Sudah jelas kan?" ucap Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun cemberut dan menunjukan wajah masamnya.

Tiba-tiba di kepala Siwon muncul ide cukup menarik, "Kau akan menjadi anggota paling imut kalau mau melakukan lebih banyak _aegyo_~" goda Siwon, pemuda bermarga Choi itu sungguh berharap agar Kyuhyun lebih sering menunjukan wajah imutnya, bukan ekspresi masamnya yang biasa setiap hari. Eh... tapi jangan salah, ya! Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun meskipun wajah kekasihnya itu akan terus cemberut seumur hidup, karena menurutnya di saat Kyuhyun cemberut pun dia akan tetap terlihat manis (di mata Siwon, sih...) . Hanya saja, hidup Siwon akan jauuuh lebih sempurna Jika Kyuhyun mau bersikap lebih manis lagi.

"Tidak! Aku benci disuruh ber-_aegyeo_." Ucap Kyuhyun pendek, mempupuskan harapan Siwon dalam sekejab.

"Oke, lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya. Kali ini, jawab yang benar, _hyung_!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan wajah garang (yang lagi-lagi cuma menurut Siwon saja terlihat manis). Siwon mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Baiklah... siapa member terpintar di SuJu?"

"Kibum!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Arrrgh! Kenapa kau menjawab Kibum-_hyung_?" ucapnya tidak terima.

"Kalau tidak salah, Kibum punya IQ tertinggi di dalam grup. Benar kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan, bagaimana pun juga Kibum memang memiliki IQ tertinggi di SuJu. "Kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan namaku, _hyung_?" ucapnya mulai benar-benar kesal dan kali ini tidak menutupi maksud pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya padaku 'siapa member ter-evil di SuJu' ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus, _hyung_! Itu ejekan namanya!"

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Setidaknya aku tidak akan berbohong dan jelas namamu yang akan menjadi jawabannya." Ucapnya jujur, membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau 'member terlembut di SuJu'?"

"Leeteuk-_hyung_."

"Member tertampan?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Sudah jelas kalau jawabannya itu aku."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas karena kernasis-an kekasihnya. Eh, bukan narsis ya? Kenyataan mungkin? Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkannya.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu berpikir keras, mencoba mencari pertanyaan baik yang jawabannya adalah jelas-jelas namanya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah saat mendapatkan ide di otaknya, "Baiklah... sekarang jawab dengan jujur tanpa berbohong."

Siwon mengangguk, "Sudah sejak tadi aku melakukannya."

"Siapa member yang mempunyai bokong terseksi hingga ingin kau 'masuki'?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _evil smirk_-nya.

"Kyuhyun!" Jawab Siwon semangat.

"Siapa member yang kulitnya ingin kau raba setiap hari?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" lagi-lagi Siwon menjawab dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Siapa member yang memiliki lubang tersempit hingga kejantananmu bisa teremas di dalamnya?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kali ini Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menciumi wajah kekasihnya yang penggila game tersebut.

"Yaay! Akhirnya kau menjawab dengan namaku!" ujar Kyuhyun senang karena pemikirannya benar seratus persen!

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, "Sebenarnya kalau kau bertanya 'Siapa yang paling manis di ranjang', 'Siapa yang paling imut saat orgasme' dan 'Siapa yang terpintar hingga bisa membuatku horny' jawabannya adalah kau-_baby_Kyu yang manis..." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun yang beraroma vanilla.

"MESUM!" Jerit Kyuhyun malu, memukul pundak Siwon agak keras.

Siwon tertawa kecil menanggapi kekasihnya yang sebenarnya pemalu itu, "apa? Aku kan hanya bicara jujur." Ucapnya masih di sela tawa.

Kyuhyun ngambek mem'_pout_'kan bibirnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Siwon. "Sudahlah, hyung! Aku sudah mengantuk! Aku mau tidur!" ucapnya sebal.

Namun, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat untuk tertidur, Siwon sudah memeluknya dari belakang, "Uh-uh! Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu, _Baby_Kyu..." ucap Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun dengan berbisik dan suara berat.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat memajukan pinggulnya hingga bertemu belah pantat Kyuhyun. Mata pemuda manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu membulat sempurna, menyadari apa yang salah dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sesuatu sudah menegang di antara selangkangan Siwon. "_Hyung_... jangan bilang kalau kau ereksi gara-gara pembicaraan kita tadi." ,ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Maaf, tubuhku tidak bisa berbohong." Ucap Siwon sambil mulai mengecup dan menghisap leher putih jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Yaaah! Hentikan! Aku sudah mengantuk!" protes Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta di antara dekapan Siwon yang erat.

"Uh-uh." Siwon menggeleng, tidak membiarkan kekasihnya lepas begitu saja, "Tapi 'punyaku' sudah tidak 'mengantuk' lagi..."

"Tidak! Jangan hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum dengan penuh maksud, "Bagaimana kalau main permainan 'aku masukkan-kau menjerit'?"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melawan atau kabur, meruntuki kebodohannya mengapa tidak bermain starcraft saja dari pada mengajak Siwon 'tanya-jawab'. Sedangakn di sisi lain, Siwon sangat menikmati malamnya, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan 'kegiatan' yang bisa menghilangkan rasa capeknya selain tidur.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berat bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner:**

Wow, tercipta lagi fic tidak jelas di otak Riri. -_-

Semoga nggak bosen dengan cerita-cerita ringan yang menggelitik seperti ini~! Bagi yang mau memberikan ide boleh aja, kok! Kirim aja pesan ke PM riri atau ke twitter riri, oke? ;) hehehe

Sampai jumpa pada fic berikutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your review is my support and energy! :D**


End file.
